Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 2
Am nächsten Tag ging Nicole wieder zu Miri und Lea und sah das sie bei Phineas im Garten waren. "Hey"sagte Nicole. "Hey"antworteten alle. "Und was macht ihr gerade?"fragte Nicole. "Überlegen was wir heute machen"antwortete Phineas,"Ach übrigends das ist Isabellas Sprichwort" "Ich weis,ich weis"antwortete Nicole,"Ich bin ihre Cousine ich darf es". "Achso stimmt"sagte Ferb. Bei Doofenschmirtz "Perry das Schnabeltier,wie unerwartet und damit meine ich ganz ungarnicht unerwartet"sagte Doofenschmirtz und lies ein Käfig runter und Perry war gefangen. "Hahahaha"lachte Doofenschmirtz,"Ich versuche meine andere Erzfeindin Nicole zu fangen und erstmal los zu werden" Er flog solange bis er Nicole in einem Garten mit Kindern sah.Er lies einen Käfig runter und versuchte sie zu fangen.Er schaffte es aber plötzlich kam für Doofenschmirtz eine unterwartete Überraschung. Miriam befreite Nicole. "Wie konnte sie meine knotten aufmachen?"fragte er sich selber,"Das hat doch bisher niemand geschafft". "Danke"sagte Nicole. "Gern geschehen"antwortete Miriam. Die Armbanduhr piepte. "Ich muss los kurz weg"sagte Nicole,"Aber ich komme gleich wieder". "Okay"sagten alle. Beim Geheimversteck "So haben sie schon welche?"fragte Monogramm. "Ja,aber ich beobachte sie lieber noch eine weile"antwortete Nicole. "Wie heißen sie denn?"fragte Monogramm. "Miriam und Lea"antwortete Nicole. "Tolle Namen"sagte Monogramm. "Ich geh dann mal wieder"sagte Nicole, und Salotierte. "Bis später Agent N."sagte Monogramm. Bei Phineas und Ferb "Bin wieder da"sagte Nicole. "Ja hey wir bauen wieder eine Achterbahn"sagte Miriam. Dann kam Phineas in den Garten werend Phineas an der Achterbahn baute sang sie. "Ich komme jeden Tag zu besuch,ich bin neugierig was ihr so tut und sag:Was macht ihr gerade?,was macht ihr gerade?,Was habt ihr heute geplant?,was macht ihr gerade?,was macht ihr gerade?,Ich geh euch gerne zu Hand,Was macht ihr gerade?,Was macht ihr gerade?,Ich hoffe ich störe euch nicht?,Was macht ihr gerade?,Was macht ihr gerade?,Und Phineas eigendlich meine ich nur dich.,Wenn ich Fra-a-a-age,Was macht ihr gerade?,Was macht ihr gerade?,Eigendlich Phineas du hast keinen dunst,das ich jeden Tag hier bin,hat nur einen Grund,Ich sag:Was macht ihr gerade?Was macht ihr gerade?,Das Intersiehrt mich sehr,Was macht ihr gerade?Was macht ihr gerade?,Doch eigendlich will ich mehr.,"Wenn ich fra-a-a-age,Was macht ihr gerade?" (Song ist aus der folge das Achterbahn Musical) "Was macht ihr gerade?"fragte Isabella. "Oh hey Isabella"Begrüste Phineas Isabella,"Wir bauen eine Achterbahn" "Schon wieder?"fragte sie. "Schon wieder"Antworteten alle. Phineas wollte gerade von der Achterbahn runter als er auf einer Schraube ausrutschte und von Gerüsst fiel. Lea konnte ihn zum Glück noch retten endem sie ihren Gürtel nahm und ihn um den Baum gewurfen hatte.Dann schwang sie sich zu Phineas und rettete ihn. "Danke"sagte Phineas. "Gern geschehen"antwortete Lea. In dem moment rannte Isabella zu ihn und Umarmte ihn. "Danke das ihr Phineas gerettet habt"sagte Isabella noch einmal. "Wie gesagt gern geschehen"antwortete Miriam. Plötzlich verschwand die Achterbahn und alle gingen nach Hause.Später gingen sie dann ins Bett. Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 3 The next day, Nicole and Leah went back to Miri and saw that they were in the garden with Phineas. "Hey," Nicole said. "Hey," answered all. "And what are you doing right now?" Asked Nicole. "Think about what we do today," said Phineas, "Oh by the way this is Isabella's proverb" "I am looking, I know," Nicole replied, "I am her cousin, I must." "Achso true," said Ferb. In Section DoofenschmirtzBearbeite In DoofenschmirtzBearbeiten "Perry the platypus, as it is unexpected and I mean all Hungarians not unexpected," said Doofenshmirtz down and read a cage and Perry was caught. "Hahahaha" Doofenshmirtz laughed, "I'm trying to catch my other nemesis Nicole and first to get rid of" He flew until he sah.Er Nicole in a garden with children ran down a cage and tried to fangen.Er made it suddenly came under one waited for Doofenshmirtz surprise. Miriam Nicole freed. "How could I open Knotten" he asked himself, "That no one has yet been done." "Thanks," Nicole said. "You're welcome," replied Miriam. The watch beeped. "I just have to go away," Nicole said, "But I'll be right back." "Okay," said all. When secret hiding secret hidden when editing section editing "So what they have already" asked monogram. "Yes, but I still prefer to watch them for a while," said Nicole. "Who are they born?" Monogram. "Miriam and Leah," said Nicole. "Great name," said Monogram. "I'm off again," said Nicole, and Salotierte. "Later Agent N." said monogram. When Phineas and Ferb 1 Edit Edit section When Phineas and Ferb 1 edit "I'm back," Nicole said. "Well hey, we build a roller coaster again," said Miriam. Phineas was then built in the garden werend Phineas to the roller coaster she sang. "Every day I come to visit, I'm curious what you and so does say:?? What are you doing, what makes her just what you have planned for today, what you are doing, what makes her even, I you like to go to hand, what are you doing right now?, What are you doing right now?, I hope you do not disturb?, What are you doing right now?, What are you doing right now?, Phineas And my matrimonial I just you. If I Fra ?-aa-age, what you are doing, what makes her just eigendlich Phineas you have no haze, that I'm here every day, has only one reason, I say:? What makes her just what you are doing, The very Intersiehrt me, What are you doing right now? What are you doing right now?, matrimonial But I want more. "If I fra-aa-age, what are you doing right now?" (Song is from the Rollercoaster the Musical) "What are you doing right now?" Asked Isabella. "Oh hey Isabella" Greet Phineas Isabella, "We are building a roller coaster" "Again?" She asked. "Again," answered all. Phineas was just down the roller coaster when he slipped and fell on a bolt of Gerüsst. Lea fortunately it could still save Endem she took her belt around the tree and it gewurfen hatte.Dann it swung to Phineas and rescued him. "Thanks," said Phineas. "You're welcome," said Lea. At the moment Isabella ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you for saving the Phineas her" Isabella said again. "As I said, done like," said Miriam. The roller coaster suddenly disappeared and everyone went Hause.Später they went to bed. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters of Miriam